Muestras del corazón
by FireflyDino
Summary: El corazón es algo extraño...Sí lo es. Diferentes viñetas de varias parejas. Se aceptan peticiones. "Piropo" Buttercup x Butch.
1. Síntoma uno: Piropo

**¡Hola! Mis queridos, últimamente he estado escribiendo muchas cosas pero en sí nada conciso, lo que me ha llevado a hacer esta historia que se basara en varias viñetas de diferentes personajes, parejas, etcétera.**

**Sí les gusta comenten, si no; acepto críticas constructivas.**

**Y por raro que parezca tenía muchas ganas de poner un Buttercup x Butch primero.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Las muestras del corazón.**

_**Piropo**_

A Buttercup no le gustaba en lo absoluto la manera en la que se sentían demasiados pares de ojos mirando fijamente el punto exacto que marcaba el centro de su nuca.

No le gustaba en lo absoluto…Y cuando algo no le gustaba en lo absoluto solo podía significar una cosa…

Sí no golpeo a nadie hoy, no podré morir en paz…- La chica abrió su casillero cansadamente mientras que su hermana rubia junto a ella reía de la forma pegajosa y femenina que tanto le desquiciaba a la chica más ruda de la ciudad.

Vamos Buttercup, no hagas tanto drama por una cosa así- Bubbles le sonrío, sin embargo la cara de Buttercup no mostró felicidad alguna- No servirá de nada que hayas hecho el esfuerzo si pones una cara que espanta a cualquiera.

¡Precisamente es eso Bubbles! ¡Yo no quería hacer ningún maldito esfuerzo!- Pero antes de decir más se detuvo al notar como Blossom las había alcanzado, siendo capaz de notar la gran mota roja anaranjada que formaba su melena- ¿Qué me ves, mandona?

Nada en especial malhumorada, solamente he notado que…-Pero la chica verde azotó la puerta de su casillero- ¡Buttercup, sabes que no puedes desquitarte con el mobiliario escolar!

¡Yo me puedo desquitar con lo que se me hinche la regalada gana!- Y siguió su camino hecha una furia mientras que las cabezas continuaban girando por donde ella pasara.

La pelirroja se giró para darle una mirada no aprobatoria a su hermana.

¡No pude resistirme!- La rubia levanto sus hombros y sacó los libros que le faltaban de su casillero mientras que Blossom la esperaba para poder entrar a la clase juntas. No tenía caso regañarla más, si Bubbles no se había intimidado a la primera vez ya no funcionaría.

Además de que si hubiera estado en su lugar, tampoco hubiera sido capaz de resistirse.

* * *

¡Uh Buttercup!- La chica pensó en las miles de veces que había ido ya a la dirección esa semana, en los castigos que todavía le faltaban por realizar y en como su carta de buena conducta (Carta que necesitaba para poder seguir participando en el equipo deportivo de la escuela) estaba en peligro, y solo pensando en todo eso se aguantó las ganas de arrancar la mano que confiadamente se había posado en su hombro, apretándolo.

¡Vete a la mierda Butch!- El chico ignoró la ofensa.

Pero sí esa boquita no queda nada con lo que veo, Buttercup- El chico comenzó a picarle la cara mientras que ella intentaba destrozarle los dedos sin mucho éxito- Ya era mucho pedir que el cambio fuera de equipo completo.

¿De qué diablos estas hablando?- Buttercup decidió ponerse a anotar lo que la maestra había comenzado a escribir- Todo mundo y sus cambios, sus cambios me tienen hasta…

¡Buttercup!- Un susurró con tono de orden les llegó desde atrás.

¡Tú vuelve a tus apuntes, zanahoria!- Buttercup odiaba que Blossom siempre escuchara y la interrumpiera cuando quería sacar todo lo que sentía por medio de groserías.

Primero los golpes, ahora esto…Cómo odio que controlen cada mugre aspecto de mi vida- Gruñó para ella misma mientras que seguía escribiendo- Y tú deja de mirar, pervertido.

Butch ni siquiera pareció afectado al ser descubierto mientras observaba el dulce panorama para sus ojos verdes.

Pervertido es cuando piensas cosas malas con lo que ves, yo solo estoy pensando en cosas muy pero muy buenas-La chica sabía que era una tontería hacerle caso, pero al notar que más tonto parecía lo que estaba explicando la maestra decidió que podía tomarse unos instantes para maldecir a su contra parte.

Definitivamente eres un cerdo imbécil de lo peor, ¿Pero supongo que eso te lo dicen siempre? Olvida el tono de pregunta, es una afirmación- Con esto tomo su lápiz aún sabiendo que cuando uno se sumerge en la tormenta es muy difícil no salir mojado.

Difícil, no. Imposible, sí.

Pues te diré…que….No me lo dicen mucho- Con esto notó como el chico se inclinó demasiado para su gusto, y en su oreja sintió un cosquilleo que prácticamente era una invitación a golpearlo en plena cara- Porque no muchas me hacen volverme un cerdo imbécil.

Me gustaría saber que piensan todas las tontas que dejan que les des alas- dijo Buttercup.

Bien que las notas linda- Dijo Butch.

Vete al diablo- Dijo Buttercup.

¡Buttercup!- Siseó desde atrás Blossom.

¡Tú calla, zanahoria!- Dijo otra vez Buttercup.

¡Señorita Utonio!- Esa fue…La maestra.

Buttercup miró con odio a su contraparte mientras se daba un golpe en la frente, si lo que planeaba era sacarla de juicio, casi lo lograba. Pero ya vería cuando estuviera afuera de terreno escolar…Pero antes tendría que pasar a la casa…Por…

¡Oh cuanto odio esto, maldita sea!

¡Se lo advierto señorita, es la segunda vez!- Buttercup se calló al instante ante la amenazadora mirada de la profesora y dio un fuerte pisotón al pie que estaba por donde sonaba una carcajada burlona.

¡Maestra, mírela!- Buttercup le miró con odio mientras el chico le sonreía con suficiencia, ¿Cómo es que podía sacarle tanto provecho a esta situación?

¡Buttercup!

¡Señorita Utonio!

No seas chillón, hijo de…- Todo el salón quedó en silencio- Ooops.

* * *

Te dije que esa boquita no quedaba con lo que veo- Y por milésima vez en ese día Buttercup se imaginó la dulce sensación de clavarle algo filoso en la garganta a Butch.

Algo muy filoso.

O sí de plano no quieres cambiar esa boca de machorra que tienes podemos quitar lo que veo y problema resuelto- Algo extremadamente filoso. En la yugular, por favor.

¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?- La morena le arrojo una pluma que desgraciadamente logró esquivar- No te bastó con tenerme más tiempo en esta horrenda cosa de….

Eso es Buttercup, di todas las maldiciones que quieras. Entre más tiempo pueda disfrutar esto mejor.

Jodete.

Música para mis oídos.

Butch por lo que más quieras deja de fregarme.

¿Por lo que más quiera?- Buttercup siguió ignorando al chico mientras pensaba que molesto era cuando trataba de poner voz seductora, que en especial a ella no funcionaba para nada.

No, no. Nunca. Cero.

Sí no dices nada tomaré tu proposición indecorosa.

Otro lápiz esquivado, pensó Buttercup, maldición.

¿Y sabes que es lo que más quiero, trasero de mantequilla?

Sí no te callas, te parto la madre…

Quiero que…-Al ver lo que señalaba Butch, Buttercup supo que tenía que pensar rápido, pero extrañamente notó como su molesto acompañante volvía a salir por la ventana del aula de retención como había aparecido y el profesor asignado entraba para indicarle que ya podía irse.

* * *

Muy bien, un pie afuera de la escuela y podré hacer lo que he deseado todo el día- El chico caminaba despreocupado junto a ella, ignorando las ofensas que esta le escupía- solo espero que no planees tener descendencia.

Pues me lo pones muy difícil- Buttercup maldijo que no pudiera soltarle la tan añorada patada- Ahora sí me permites decirte antes de que lleguemos al límite y tenga que escapar de tus garras de gata…

¿Sabes? Cada vez pienso que necesito menos la dichosa carta de buena conducta…-Amenazó la morena.

Hoy te ves bien, Buttercup- La chica paró en secó, estupefacta- Eso es lo que te he querido decir todo el día y tus berrinches no me han dejado.

¿Pero que coños te pasa?

Tú me pasas- Buttercup comenzó calcular donde le dolería más, ¿Acaso este tipo estaba demente? Bueno, eso ya lo sabía. ¿Pero a tal punto? ¿Cómo podía atreverse siquiera a decirle eso?

No me vengas con esas tonterías Butch- Por fin había llegado al límite.

Pero un par de labios más rápidos que sus puños le golpearon mil veces de lo que ella pudo haberlo lastimado.

Aunque solo fuera una vez lo que rozaron con los suyos.

Aprende a aceptar los piropos, machorra- Con esto el chico se echo a volar, literalmente. No sin antes decirle a los ojos verdes que se encontraban todavía procesando lo que había pasado- Por cierto Buttercup, bonita falda.

La morena se dio cuenta que la única victima de ese día sería una cierta rubia que se dignó a esconder toda su ropa.

Mañana sería entonces, cuando haría a Butch tragarse sus estúpidos piropos.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Se aprecian comentarios, ideas y sugerencias. El siguiente capítulo será de una pareja diferente y será una trama diferente y bueno…Todo diferente. Estoy agrupando las historias cortas que llegan a mi mente porque no creo que sea necesario saturar la sección de pequeños fragmentos. Así que, ya saben que espero sus comentarios, queridos lectores.**

**Sí gustan una pareja, digan y veremos que sale.**


	2. Síntoma dos: Tentación

**Gracias por los comentarios, sin ustedes la inspiración y la mejora no sería posible, así que…Tarde pero aquí les traigo otra pequeña viñeta que se me ocurrió en un d****ía de bastante calor…Un calor bastante insoportable.**

**Una viñeta de Brick y Blossom para no perder las buenas costumbres.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece. Ya quisiera, me encantan estos dos.**

* * *

_**Síntoma dos: Tentación.**_

_No me tientes._

¡¿Qué acaso no puedes esperar?!- El chico se le quedó viendo a la joven de cabello extremadamente largo con una gran indiferencia. No se inmutó ante el enojo que parecía irradiar de ella y ni siquiera se molestó en mover un solo músculo de la silla en la que cómodamente podía disfrutar el espectáculo.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora no vas a responder nada?- La chica frunció el ceño al ver cómo la vista de Brick no le miraba a los ojos…

Bueno, al menos no a los de arriba.

¡Brick! ¡Por dios! ¿Podrías dejar de ser un cerdo por lo menos un momento?- Blossom cruzó sus brazos y trató de quitarse el calor que de repente sentía en la punta de sus orejas. Quejándose a ella misma de sonrojarse solo por la mirada de un pervertido.

_Te lo advierto, no lo hagas._

¿Qué? Si yo no estoy diciendo absolutamente nada…-La chica cerró los ojos para poder visualizar de nuevo el punto que momentos antes estaban tan acaloradamente discutiendo.

El punto es que…-Ignoro el modo en que Brick le seguía mirando, a estas alturas ya le debía haber quitado importancia- No podemos hacerlo de esa forma, no es lo correcto- Con esto la chica se volteó y camino hacia el pizarrón blanco que seguía completamente en blanco por culpa de la falta de cooperación de su compañero.

_¿No podemos hacerlo de esa forma? Objeción._

La chica volteó de repente, bastante molesta.

¡¿Podrías tan siquiera dejar de hacer eso?!- El chico sonrió de forma auto suficiente ante el rostro completamente rojo de la heroína. Tal parecía que hoy era de los días en los que estaba más sensible que de costumbre.

Lástima para ella, porque después de todo…La misma Blossom se lo había buscado.

Pero Blossom… ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?- Brick cuestionó con una ceja rojiza levantada y con un aura de inocencia que llevaba a Blossom al borde de la exasperación; de inocente no tenía nada, pero su ser puritano le impedía soltar lo que tanto le molestaba de él. Y eso a Brick le encantaba.

¡Bien sabes a lo que me refiero!- Blossom giró completamente el cuerpo hacia donde se encontraba sentado el muchacho. Supo inmediatamente que fue un error cuando comenzó a sentir los ya muy conocidos escalofríos.

Especifícate, ¿Quieres? Que la verdad no entiendo lo que me quieres decir…- ¿Cómo no quería distraerlo cuando ella misma escogió ese vestido primaveral tan aniñado? Tan ligero…Tan corto…Tan rosado…Tan…

_Fácil de quitar._

No seas…-Con esto Blossom volvió a cruzar sus brazos y de nuevo volteó al pizarrón. Anotando lo que prometía ser las ideas de un proyecto que tendría que hacer sola de nuevo.

Brick continuó adentrado en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó sí Blossom sería consiente de cómo el corte de ese vestido agrandaba su trasero…O cómo la parte de arriba le favorecía. Se preguntaba sí se lo había puesto a propósito…

O sí ella no tenía ni una remota idea de lo que estaba haciéndole.

Cómo estaba torturándole a él y a su hombría.

Mientras ella hacía eso, Brick se preguntaba cómo es que Blossom andaba descalza y aún así le exigía mantener el control, cuando ella sabía cómo le gustaban sus pies…Cuándo sabía todo lo que podía hacer con ellos para tenerla bajo su dominio…En su poder…

_Debajo de él._

Entonces sí decidimos por poner una proyección tendríamos que llegar media hora antes para conectar…Planeta Tierra a Brick, estoy hablando sola, ¿Verdad?- Que sencillo sería para él llegar por atrás para atrapar esa suculenta y casi completa expuesta espalda…Qué tonto era por parte de su contra parte dársela, cómo si fuera una invitación esperando, con ganas de ser abierta.

_No me provoques._

Vamos Brick, concéntrate, ¿Quieres?- Blossom miró al chico de nuevo mientras suspiraba resignada, con la mano derecha se acomodó un grueso mechón anaranjado que le estorbaba para mandarle la mirada de odio.

Y Brick maldijo a Blossom por haberse puesto ese perfume de nuevo; ya era suficiente con tener que aguantar ese embriagante aroma a vainilla en clases, en público:

Ahora la tenía sólo para él, en frente. Pero tenía que controlarse de todos modos…Tenían que terminar el estúpido proyecto primero.

Pues sí quería tanto acabar el proyecto, ¿Por qué tentarlo de semejante manera?

Blossom apretó los labios al verlo de forma reprobatoria. Brick hizo un esfuerzo mayor y se aferró a la silla para no lanzarse a atacar a esos diminutos y carnosos trozos rosados. Resistirse a no devorar ese cuello blanco por el cuál resbalaba una gota de sudor…

¿Desde cuándo había empezado a hacer tanto calor en ese cuarto?

_No me hagas__ hacerlo…_

Brick- Su voz llamándolo…O cuánto le gustaba escucharla decir su nombre- ¡Brick!

¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres?- La chica caminó hacia él. Ojos rojos tratando de grabar esa vista e imaginación tratando de procesar las miles de realidades que se iban formando conforme la chica rosada se sentaba en uno de los brazos de la silla.

Brick la miró con desafió y la pelinaranja admitió que no había otra opción más que rendirse si quería terminar esto para mañana.

Sus miradas no se separaron ni un segundo.

_No me dejas otra opción._

Esta bien, tú ganas- Y antes de que terminara de hablar los labios del chico le aprisionaron sin descaro y apenas dándose cuenta la ropa iba quedando en el suelo, prenda por prenda, una por una…- Pero que conste que después de esto hacemos el trabajo… ¿Eh?

Y Brick sonrió mientras la tomaba en sus brazos para por fin hacer lo que había querido hacer desde lo que se le hacía tanto tiempo…Recordando porque le encantaba tanto esta chica, porque todo lo que ella hacía le volvía loca.

Sí nena, después de esto...Todo lo que ordenes- Porque Blossom se atrevía a hacer lo que miles de personas no podían siquiera pensar.

Porque ella lo provocaba con cada movimiento.

Porque él sentía cómo perdía el control ante sus insinuaciones.

Porque Blossom Utonio lo tentaba siempre, de todas y cada una de las formas imaginables.

Y a Brick Jojo le preocupaba que lo hiciera tan inconscientemente.

_No me tientes, no me tientes…_


End file.
